peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marie Helps Prince John
Back at the ship, Prince John was playing on a piano with Sir Hiss dreamily watching and Marie sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Gideon?" Marie asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Marie, Prince John admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Prince John said. Hiss was driking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Hiss heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, sire. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But Prince John tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Prince John turned to Marie. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Gideon I bear him no ill will." Prince John said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Gideon has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Alice to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Prince John said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Gideon." Prince John said. "She had?" Marie sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Prince John gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Hiss drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his tail stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Hiss, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Hiss began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Gideon too harshly, my dear," Prince John said, as he handed Marie his handkerchief. Marie blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Alice who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Edmond 100%!" Marie said, nodding her head. "Sir Hiss, we must save the cat from himself! But how?" Prince John asked. Hiss was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Prince John said, "Sail! That's it, Hiss!" He knocked Hiss to the ground. "We'll shanghai Alice!" "Shanghai Alice, sire?" asked Hiss. Marie was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Gideon will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Prince John, "Come, Hiss. We must leave immediately, surround Gideon's home…" "But sire, we don't know where Gideon the Cat lives." Hiss said. Prince John put on his crown and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, Hiss!' he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Marie said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Prince John. Marie flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Gideon and Alice are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Hiss." Prince John whispered to Hiss. "Take this down, Hiss." Hiss whispered and then remembered he is Sir Hiss. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, sire." He stopped the flow with his tail. Marie put some ink on her paws and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Prince John said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Hiss repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," Prince John said, as Marie kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Hyena Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Marie stopped walking. Prince John was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Marie said, as she flew up in front of Prince John's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Gideon, got it?!" "I must harm Gideon?" Prince John asked, "Madam, Prince John admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Marie said. "Or a hook on Gideon the Cat." "Fine." Marie sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Gideon and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Prince John grinned evilly, grabbed Marie, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he walked away while Hiss slithered away. "Help!" Marie screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Fan Fiction